Soul Body
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Split Mushroom in Mega Man X4. This weapon is based off Spilt Mushroom's abilities to self-duplicate & create energy silhouettes. When X equips this weapon, a silhouette-like hologram of himself is created in front of him. In its normal state, the hologram does nothing more than mimic X's actions and will disappear after a short period of time, or after taking enough damage. When fully charged, a solid, un-armored hologram of X is created that is restricted to the area of the current screen. Controls are passed to the clone - it can fire, but it cannot charge up like X can. Both X and the clone are immune during the duration. The clone hologram will disappear after a short period of time or if it falls into a bottomless pit. This weapon is Cyber Peacock's weakness and is effective against Sigma's gun form in the final battle against him. ''Mega Man X5'' In Mega Man X5, X will occasionally use this weapon against Zero (if the player chooses Zero). Unlike in X4, however, X can send out many of the holograms from his body to Zero's position on the screen. This weapon does a fairly decent amount of damage to the red Maverick Hunter if the holograms connect: in Normal Mode, Soul Body does 8 damage; on Easy and Xtreme modes, the attack powers are 6 and 10 respectively. When X is defeated, he will use Soul Body as a sneaky last-ditch blow on Zero before falling to the ground. Oddly, after the fight against Zero (when playing as X), X mentions to Zero how he never expected Zero to use Soul Body. It is possible that this is an error of a mistranslation of X's quote, as the last-ditch blow that Zero performs on X may actually be W-Shredder or Twin Dream. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X4. *''For Soul Body, the first number is damage done with the hologram, and the second number is damage inflicted with the buster shots fired from the solid hologram; the solid hologram itself cannot inflict damage to bosses.'' Screenshots Mega Man X4 MMX4-Get-SoulBody-SS.png|Weapon Get screen of Mega Man X obtaining Soul Body. MMX4-SoulBody-SS.png|Mega Man X with a Soul Body hologram in front of him. MMX4-SoulBody2-SS.png|The Soul Body hologram copying X's moves exactly, such as jumping. MMX4-SoulBody3-SS.png|Mega Man X using Soul Body to destroy an enemy by contacting it with the hologram. MMX4-SoulBody4-SS.png|Mega Man X using Soul Body against Cyber Peacock in Final Weapon. MMX4-SoulBody5-SS.png|Mega Man X using Soul Body against Sigma's gun form in Final Weapon. MMX4-SoulBodyC-SS.png|Mega Man X using Soul Body in its charged state. The player can take control of the solid hologram that X has projected. MMX4-SoulBodyC2-SS.png|The unarmored X clone firing at enemies while the real X stays in place, invincible. MMX4-SoulBodyC-B-SS.png Mega Man X5 MMX5-XBossSoulBody-SS.png|Zero fighting Mega Man X using Soul Body. MMX5-XBossSoulBody2-SS.png|Mega Man X using Soul Body as a last-ditch attack on Zero. MMX5-ZBossSoulBody-SS.png|Zero using Soul Body as a last-ditch attack on Mega Man X. See also Similar Weapons/Techniques *Copy Vision from Mega Man & Bass *Twin Dream from Mega Man X5 (Zero only) *Argoyle & Ugoyle A-Trans form from Mega Man ZX Advent Counterpart to this Weapon *Kuuenbu/Kuuenzan Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Time and space weapons